Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrically erasable nonvolatile memory, particularly an electrically erasable and programmable read-only-memory (EEPROM) or electrically alterable ROM (EAROM). More specifically, the invention relates to an EEPROM with a stacked-gate cell.